gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Naya Rivera
Naya Rivera est une actrice et chanteuse américaine, née le 12 janvier 1987, et qui est connue pour jouer le rôle de Santana Lopez dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie Naya Marie Rivera est née le 12 janvier 1987 à Valencia, en Californie (États-Unis). Elle a des origines allemandes, afro-américaines et portoricaines. Si Naya triomphe aujourd'hui dans la série Glee, elle n'en est pas à ses débuts et a déjà une longue carrière derrière elle. Elle commence à 4 ans à jouer dans la série The Royal Family, créée par Eddy Murphy. Entre 1992 et 2002, elle multiplie les petits rôles dans des séries à succès dont Le Prince de Bel Air, Alerte à Malibu ou encore Les Experts : Miami. '' En 2009, elle rejoint le casting de la série ''Glee. ''Elle dit avoir participé au casting pour avoir l'opportunité de chanter, danser et jouer la comédie en même temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle aime beaucoup le travail de Ryan Murphy sur ''Nip/Tuck. Elle a signé chez Columbia Records pour un album solo et s'y est attelée dès la fin de la tournée sur le Glee Live Tour 2011, à Londres. Le premier single devrait être dévoilé courant 2012. Anecdotes Glee *D'après elle, ce sont les fans qui ont permis l'intrigue à propos de la sexualité de Santana. Elle raconte en interview que la relation entre elle et Brittany n'était pas vraiment prise au sérieux par les producteurs, et que c'est l'insistance des fans à vouloir les mettre en couple qui a fait pencher la balance. *Lors de son audition pour Glee, elle a chanté Emotion des Bee Gees (la version des Destiny's Child).(Source) *Le trait de caractère qu'elle admire le plus chez Santana est son désir profond d'être la meilleure. (Source) *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Never Going Back Again. *Sa performance préférée des Troubletones est Candyman. *La saison la plus drôle à filmer pour elle fut la saison 1. *Son insulte préférée venant de Santana est "Wanky". *Quand elle a découvert que le mash-up d'Adele était classé numéro 1 sur iTunes, elle a ressenti l'un des plus grands accomplissements de sa vie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Santana Lopez est arrivé 10ème. Divers *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/#!/NayaRivera. *Ses surnoms sont Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay. *Elle est sortie avec Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman). *Elle n'aime pas jeter des affaires. *Elle aime les sushis et la cuisine mexicaine. *Elle aime les habits et le maquillage naturels. *C'est la meilleure amie de Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce). *Elle aime la lecture et regarder la télévision, tout particulièrement Nip/Tuck. *Si elle devait vivre sur une île déserte, elle emmenerait ses faux-cils et ses extensions capillaires. *Quand elle est fatiguée elle n'arrive plus à parler. *Son premier concert a été celui de No Doubt. *C'est une très bonne imitatrice. *Son sport préféré est le shopping. *Sa couleur préférée est le rose (comme en témoigne son twitter). *Si elle devait chanter en duo avec une personne vivante ou morte, elle choisirait Michael Jackson. *Son album préféré est le premier de Robin Thicke "Cherry Blue Skies" *Johnny Depp et Meryl Streep sont ses acteurs préférés. *Elle voudrait travailler sur des films avec Kate Hudson, Ana Ferris et Johnny Depp. *Elle aimerait participer au Saturday Night Live. *Si elle n'était pas devenue actrice ou chanteuse elle aurait voulu être scénariste pour la télévision. *Quand elle doit se rendre quelque part en voiture, elle prend toujours la route la plus longue. *Il lui est arrivé de pleurer dans sa voiture le jour de la St. Valentin. *Elle est gauchère (on peut d'ailleurs le voir dans l'épisode "Trouver Sa Voix") *Elle a 5 tatouages, le premier au poignet droit amour en hebreux, un noeud papillon à la nuque, une étoile filante sur le pied droit, un autre sur le pied gauche qui est un signe "peace & love", et le dernier au bas du dos qui est une grande croix. En mai 2011, elle a déclaré qu'elle ne se fera pas faire d'autres tatouages, qu'elle en avait suffisamment *Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle est plutôt du style jean/tee-shirt/mocassins et ne porte de talons que si elle y est obligée. *Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée que Santana porte toujours son uniforme de cheerleader. *A propos de son caractère, elle se décrirait comme la fille d'Artie et Rachel. *Au lycée, elle était assez réservée et les gens la trouvaient ennuyeuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis car elle était très solitaire. *Lors de son bal de fin d'année, elle décrit sa robe comme "horrible" et les photos comme "terriblement embarrassantes". Son cavalier s'est moqué d'elle toute la soirée et quand elle a refusé de passer la nuit avec lui, il l'a quittée. *Son prénom vient d'un épisode de Fantasy Island où il est utilisé pour une déesse aquatique. Sa mère avait d'abord appelé son perroquet comme ça avant de lui donner ce nom. *Ses artistes du moment préférés sont Kings of Leon, Florence & The Machine et Phoenix. *La star féminine pour laquelle elle aurait le béguin serait Lady Gaga. *Si elle devait faire quelque chose avant de mourir, ce serait sortir un album. *Lors des GLAAD Media Awards qu'elle présentait en mai 2011, elle a accepté d'offrir deux baisers aux plus offrants. Elle a ainsi embrassé un homme et une femme pour 3500$ chacun. Les bénéfices ont bien sûr été reversés à une association de lutte contre l'homophobie. *En 2011, elle a été élue personnalité la plus sexy selon Afterellen.com. *Elle considère la chanson "A Song for You" par Donny (ou Donnie) Hathaway comme étant sa chanson préférée de tous les temps (Source). *L'accessoire qu'elle préfère porter sur elle est "une montre" (Source). *Les meilleures séries de son enfance sont : Doug et Boy meets World (Incorrigible Cory) (Source). *Sa chanson du moment est "Made in American" de l'album Watch the Throne qui réunit Jay-Z et Kayne West (Source). *Elle aime beaucoup le film Old School et le film Knocked up (En cloque, mode d'emploi). *Ses vacances préférées sont celles de Noël ! *En ce moment, si elle devait partager un duo avec quelqu'un, elle voudrait que ça soit James Morrison. *Quand elle ne tourne pas, elle aime particulièrement faire la sieste et manger. *Elle ne s'est jamais cassé un os. *Elle est apparue dans le clip Why I Loved You du groupe B2K, en 2002. *Elle préfère le vin rouge au vin blanc. *Sa musique du moment est End Of Time de Beyonce. *Son groupe préféré est Coldplay. *Elle préfère les crêpes aux gaufres. *Son livre préféré est: Pas raccord (The Perks Of Being a WallFlower ''de Stephen Chbosky ). *Elle préfère les chiens aux chats. *Elle n'aime pas jeter des choses. *Quand elle est fatiguée elle ne parle pas mais elle marmonne. *Son animal préféré est la souris. *Elle croit en Dieu. *Elle mesure 1m65. Galerie Naya 06.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 07.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 08.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 09.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 10.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 11.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 12.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 13.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 01.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 05.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 02.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 04.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 60.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 61.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 62.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 14.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 24.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 25.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 26.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 15.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 23.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 16.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 18.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 19.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 21.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 22.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 17.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 20.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 27.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 28.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 63.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 30.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 31.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 64.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) 63990865.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990866.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990869.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990871.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990874.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Maxim N01.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N02.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N03.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N04.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N05.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N06.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N07.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N08.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N09.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N10.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N11.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N12.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya Fox.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Naya.jpg|Stand Up To Cancer (2010) 002aaaa.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) 003aaa.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Alma 01.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 02.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 03.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 04.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 05.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 06.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Naya 40.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 41.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 42.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 43.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 44.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 45.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 46.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 47.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 48.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 50.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 51.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 52.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 53.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) norhal_01.jpg|Instyle (2011) normal_02.jpg|Instyle (2011) nkormal_04.jpg|Instyle (2011) norhhmal_05.jpg|Instyle (2011) 03yj.jpg|Instyle (2011) normal_001rr.jpg|Fox Fresh (2011) Naya 81.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 103.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 82.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) Naya 54.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 55.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 93.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 94.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 37.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 38.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 39.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 65.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 115.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 34.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 35.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 36.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 66.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya Rivera 20.jpg Naya 114.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 116.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 96.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 67.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 68.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (3).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (4).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (5).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 56.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 57.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 107.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 58.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 59.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 112.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 69.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya 70.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya 71.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya 72.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 73.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 74.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 75.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 76.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 77.jpg|Glaad Media Awards (2011) Naya 78.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 111.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 79.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 110.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 80.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 83.jpg|''Anniversaire de Naya sur le plateau (Twitter de Lea) Naya 84.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 85.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 86.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 87.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 88.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 97.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 108.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 89.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 90.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 91.jpg|Le flyer créé pour son anniversaire (2012) Naya 92.jpg|Kirk Douglas in Downtown LA Naya 95.jpg|Bandslam Los Angeles Premiere (2009) Naya 98.jpg|EW and Syfy Celebrate Comic-Con Naya 99.jpg|Fox's "Glee" Academy Event Naya 100.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya 113.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya 101.jpg|Glee Samsung AT&T Spring Fling Naya 102.jpg Naya 104.png|Naya Rivera Naya 105.jpg|Naya Rivera Naya 106.jpg Naya 109.jpg Naya GLAAD.jpg|Au GLAAD 2012 (New-York) Cory & Naya GLAAD 1.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD 2012 (New-York) Cory & Naya GLAAD.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD 2012 (New-York) Naya Rivera 5.jpg Naya Rivera 6.jpg|Couverture du magazine Latina Naya Rivera 7.jpg Naya Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Naya Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Naya Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Naya 118.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 119.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 120.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 121.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 122.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 123.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya 117.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Cosmo for Latinas" (2012) Naya Rivera 9.jpg Naya Rivera et Lea Michele.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya Rivera et Heather Morris 3.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Naya Rivera 14.jpg Sur le tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage Naya Rivera et Amber Riley.jpg|Sur scène avec Amber Riley Naya Rivera Tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage Naya Rivera et Cory Monteith.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith Naya Rivera et Lea Michele 2.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya_Rivera_et_Heather_Morris.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Tournage 322 56.jpg|sur le tournage Tournage 322 55.jpg|sur le tournage Glee Wrap Party 2.png|Glee Wrap Party (mai 2012) ﻿Vidéos thumb|left|270px|10 Choses Que Vous Ne Saviez Pas Sur Naya Rivera (Vostfr)thumb|right|270px|Naya Rivera - Grammys Awards 2011(Vostfr)thumb|right|270px|Naya Rivera - Emmys Awards 2011 (Vostfr)thumb|left|270px|Naya Rivera dans le " Wendy Williams Show" (Vostfr)thumb|left|270px|Naya Rivera interviewée lors des GLAAD Media Awards (Vostfr)thumb|right|270px|Naya Rivera présente les 22ème GLAAD Media Awards à San Francisco (Vostfr)thumb|270px|left|Naya Rivera in the Mj Experience thumb|270px|right|Bully Project PSA Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Cast